


💕 Be Mine, Valentine 💕

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [33]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Chocolates, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Innocent, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Pining, Pure, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Gifts, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: In which, Nini finds the courage to ask her long time best friend to be hers.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	💕 Be Mine, Valentine 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by this adorable Reddit post: _Today I gave my crush a box of chocolates, and told him how I felt. He and his friends started laughing, and I thought they were mocking me. But then he pulled a box of chocolates out of his backpack with my name on it. I freaked out._
> 
> (A/N: There's some exciting notes at the bottom you might wanna read!)

Valentine's Day was always one of Nini's favorite holidays. Her moms would always take her out to dinner at whatever restaurant she chose and would give her chocolates and cards stating how much they love her.

Her friends would commonly hand out little chocolates amongst one another at lunch, and that'd usually be the end of it. She used to be okay with that, but this year was different. This time she had wanted more than just a platonic card and some candy. 

She wanted someone who likes her just as much as she did them to shower her with presents and flowers to express their feelings for her. She wanted to go have a romantic evening with someone special where they'd dress up and fight over the bill. She wanted him to walk her to her doorstep and be kissed under the stars. Was that too much for a girl to ask?

She still can't believe that the source to all of these cheesy fantasies was the curly headed teen sitting right beside her. Ricky was her longtime best friend who she had recently found herself smitten for. It freaked her out when she realized she fell for her best friend, but she eventually started to like the idea of them potentially dating.

They already knew everything about each other. They didn't have to worry about if their family or friends would get along, they could talk about anything without running out of topics to talk about, and they already trust one another. 

Really he was the perfect match for her, but she had been terrified of what he'd say if she confessed. Ricky was not a fan of the romance thing and would commonly tease her for being such a hopeless romantic. He even scrunches up his nose when she mentions a rom-com couple she was gushing about.

She's never dared to ask about his love life. Something told her he wouldn't dare dating at the moment, but that doesn't stop her from fantasizing about what it'd be like if they were together. She knew it was a dangerous game to play, but she couldn't help it. I mean, can you blame her? He's breathtaking. 

Sometimes he'd catch her staring, and he'd give her a smile. She always awkwardly smiled back before internally yelling at herself for not being slick. Other times he'd do something as simple as compliment her hairstyle, and she'd think about it for the rest of the week. 

She had only told her female friends about her little crush since all of them were extremely open about their love lives with each other, so it didn't shock her when all of the girls cornered her at her locker with suspicious smirks. 

Nini raises a brow at her friends. "Why do I feel like I'm not gonna enjoy whatever this is all about?" 

Gina smiles. "That's because you might not." 

Nini sighs and shuts her locker so she could lean on it. "Alright, what's going on?"

"Well, remember like two weeks ago when you were saying how you wanted to confess to Ricky but didn't know how?" Ashlyn asks. Nini nods. "Yeah well, Gina, Kourtney, and I thought that maybe you could tell him on Valentine's day. It's a little cliché, but it is the right atmosphere for confessing. What do you think?" 

Nini folded her arms as she thought about their suggestion. "I don't know. I don't think he's the type that would be cool with something lovey dovey like that, and I'm not sure how he feels about me." 

"Neens, surely you have to notice the way that boy looks at you, or maybe not since you're usually not paying attention. He also flirts with you like all the time." Kourtney says.

Nini blushed at this information. "Wait, he looks at me? Also, I think I would've noticed if he were flirting." 

The other girls all look at her in disbelief. "Neens, the guy literally teases you, tries to make you laugh, compliments you all the time, and pretty much thinks you're the best damn thing that's ever existed in the universe." Gina states. 

Nini pushed her hair behind her ear. "T-that doesn't mean anything. He does a lot of those things with his friends. Doesn't mean he likes me."

Kourtney rolls her eyes. "Ricky does _not_ tell all of his friends how much he likes our new shoes, nor does he ever even notice when any of us have a wardrobe change unless it's drastic. It took him three weeks to realize Gina got a septum piercing." 

The other girls all nod. "He also doesn't have that sparkle in his eyes when he speaks to any of us. He always lights up when he sees you." Ashlyn adds.

Nini began grinning at the thought of him getting excited to see her the same way she does when she sees him. Now that she thinks about it, he does tend to have a little twinkle in his eyes when he speaks to her. She just assumed that's how his eyes always looked though. 

Nini played with the ends of her braid. "So you guys really think he likes me?"

The girls all nod. "For sure. It's almost sickening how much he likes you, but in a good way." Gina says. 

"Well, I guess I'm not completely opposed to you guys’ idea." 

Kourtney smiles. "Well if you need our help with anything, we'll happily assist. Good luck." 

"Thanks!" 

The bell for third period goes off, which is the class she shared with Ricky. All the girls say bye as they make their way to their classes. Nini began brainstorming about all the ways she could possibly tell him. 

She barely could pay attention to the lecture as she snuck a few glances over at him. When he turns his head to her, she forgets how to even think. He gives her a warm smile and waves at her with that same twinkle in his eyes. 

She gives him a friendly smile and waves back. He gives her a wink before turning his head back to the board. Nini felt like she might combust. 

No one should have this much power over her with a wink, yet here she is in the back of her classroom trying her best to not squeal. What is he doing to her? 

***

Nini was feeling more anxious with every passing moment. She had decided to go through with the girl's idea of confessing on Valentine's Day; she even got all dolled up for it in her red dress. 

She had been thinking of every possible scenario that could occur. He could laugh at her face, scrunch up his face in disgust, try to kindly let her down, or worse make things awkward between them. 

She could not focus in any of her classes today because how could she worry about the cause of the Great Depression or the atomic mass of nitrogen when she was about to change her relationship with someone she adores forever? 

The couples all over the school did not make her feel any better either. (It also didn't help that Ricky had worn a button down wine red shirt today, which is so odd for him to do since he never dresses up unless there's an event). She wasn't too sure if she was gonna last through the day.

When it got to lunch time, Nini couldn't stop tapping her foot nervously. She had told Ricky that she had to tell him something on the rooftop during lunch. He of course said he'll meet her there. 

She had already been on the rooftop waiting for him, trying to calm her nerves and racing heart. She eyed her small box of chocolates with his name on it; the words "be mine valentine" had been printed right above his name. She hopes it wasn't too cheesy. 

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and already knew who it was, growing familiar with it over the years. She hid the box of candy behind her back and took a deep breath. 

When he got to the top, he smiled when he spotted her. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked over to her. 

"Hey Neens." 

She gave him an ungraceful smile. "Heyy buddy." She internally screamed at her awkwardness. 

"What is it that you wanted to talk about? Everything okay?" 

"Oh uh yeah, everything is fine and all. I uh just have something to tell you that might change things between us." 

He furrows his brows. "Really, what is it?" 

She stares at him blankly as she tries to convince herself to just tell him, but then her fear of rejection began to consume her brain. She stood there looking like an idiot in front of him, not saying a word.

Ricky began getting concerned. He rested a hand on her upper arm. "Hey, you're shivering. Are you sure everything is alright?" 

She didn't even realize she was shaking and felt humiliated that she was this nervous to tell the one person she tells everything to how she feels. 

"Um can we sit down or something?" 

He nods. "Of course." 

He guides her to the nearby bench, and they both sit rather close to each other. He wraps an arm behind her and waits for her to speak. 

She closes her eyes and gives herself a mental pep talk. _He's just your best friend. He wouldn't try to embarrass you if he didn't feel the same way. You'll get passed it eventually. This isn't the end of the world._

He rests a hand on her shoulder when he notices how unnerved she was. "Nini, if you're not ready to tell me whatever it is, then that's totally fine." 

She looks up at him and almost melts when she sees how gorgeous he looked in this lighting. She takes a deep breath. "No, no I know I wanna say this today. I'm not sure if I ever will if I don't do it now." 

He grins. "Alright."

She faces her body towards him and does that silly little tongue thing she does when she's nervous. "Ricky, you know how I pretty much tell you everything?" He nods. "Well I haven't exactly told you something that's been bottled up inside me for months now." 

That mildly concerns him. "You're sure this isn't bad news?"

She nods. "Yeah sorry, I suck at this. I'm just really bad at expressing feelings like this."

He tilts his head to the side. "Feelings like what?"

Her cheeks warm up, and she looks down at her lap. "Um romantic feelings..." 

She was too afraid of seeing his reaction, and his silence wasn't helping. She pulled out the heart shaped box of assorted sweets and placed it in his lap. 

"I uh figured I'd tell you today since it is the holiday of love and all."

He picked it up and grazed his finger over the writing. She peaked up at him and couldn't read his expression. She was starting to regret this. She should've known he'd think this is stupid and that he didn't like her like that. 

"If you don't like it, I can give it to one of our friends. I know you don't really like crap like this so I'm sorry that-" 

To her surprise, he began laughing. She felt mortified. This was so much worse than she could’ve imagined. Her eyes began welling up. “Well if you don’t feel the same, you could’ve just said so.”

She was about to get up but was stopped by him resting a hand on her leg. “No wait Neens, I’m sorry for laughing. I wasn’t making fun of you.”

“You weren’t?”

“No, I’d never do that to you. It’s just ironic that’s all.”

She raises a brow. “How so?”

He smiles as he rests his forehead on hers. "I can't believe you beat me to confessing. I guess I shouldn't be all that shocked when you're the one who loves romance." 

She felt her cheeks become hot at his words and their close proximity. "Wait, does that mean that..."

He nods as he rubs his thumb on her cheeks. "I feel the same way." 

She feels a weight lifted off her shoulder, and to think that she was stressing over this all day. "Really?" 

"Neens, it's almost impossible not to fall for you. I mean, look at you. You're an angel." 

She beams before she tilts her head up to plant her lips on his. He kisses back and deepens the kiss. She feels her mind go foggy. This kiss was everything she wanted and more. Nothing on earth could ever feel as heavenly as his lips pressed against hers. 

When he pulls back, she whined. He chuckled at her reaction as he took out a small jewelry box from his pocket. She gasped. "Is that for me?"

"Yeah, I was gonna give this to you while we were up here. I was so stressed you wouldn't take it the right way, but I guess everything worked out in the end." 

She takes the box from his hand and opens it. Her eyes almost begin tearing up when she sees the beautiful heart shaped necklace. When she touched it, she realized it was the real deal. 

"Ricky, this must have cost a fortune. You didn't have to do this, especially for something like Valentine's Day." 

He shrugs. "I took up a few more shifts at work. It was no biggie." 

"Thank you." She pecks his cheek before latching the necklace around her neck. She fondles with it. "How does it look?" 

He grins. "Stunning." 

He puts his finger under her chin and kisses her. She pulls away when she remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot, will you be my valentine?"

He laughs and pecks her forehead. "It'd be an honor to be your valentine Neens." 

**Author's Note:**

> I will release the smut multichapter on 2/17 at 12 pm est. since it happens to be the year anniversary of me making my very first Rini one shot (which was three weddings and a show). It just seemed like a full circle moment to post it that day. 
> 
> Also, today marks a year since I've entered the HSMTMTS fandom! Thanks for reading my fics; you guys keep me going!
> 
> Next one shot will be posted on Josh’s ep release date!
> 
> 💕Happy Valentine’s Day!! Hope you get tons of chocolates or buy some! 💕


End file.
